Kedamaian
by Ryu Okazaki
Summary: Perang dunia keempat telah berakhir. Dunia Shinobi perlahan-lahan bangkit dan berusaha membangun dunia yang penuh dengan kedamaian. Tetapi ancaman apa lagi yang menghadang mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Kedamaian**

"Kedamaian itu palsu. Tak ada yang mengerti apakah makna kedamaian sesunguhnya. Mereka semua hanya berlindung di balik tembok bernama kedamaian sambil merusak tembok orang lain. Inikah yang disebut kedamaian? Kurasa bukan. Kedamaian itu palsu."

"Siapa kau? tunjukkan dirimu!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kunainya.

"Tidak penting siapa diriku, karena kau akan mati!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemilik suara misterius itu langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke organ vital Naruto sambil berkata. "Akhirnya semuanya selesai".

"Aarrgghhhhhhhh.." Teriak Naruto. Napasnya tersengal-tersengal, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Sakura yang tertidur di sampingnya pun terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini." Sakura mencoba menenangkannya.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya, otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Sakura mengambil air minum dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut. Mimpi yang sama?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Benar, mimpi yang sama dalam tiga hari berturut-turut. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku."

"Kembalilah tidur Naruto. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

"Heh, tak kusangka seorang pahlawan di dunia shinobi takut dengan mimpi." Ejek Kurama.

Naruto tak menanggapi perkataan teman yang tinggal di dalam dirinya. Ia pun kembali tidur. Sakura yang terlihat cemas hanya bisa berharap bahwa mimpi buruk suaminya dapat segera berakhir.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari Konoha. Penduduk Konoha bersiap-siap untuk menjalani aktifitasnya. Beberapa penduduk Konoha mengunjungi makam para shinobi yang gugur dalam perang yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Desa shinobi perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali walaupun banyak shinobi yang telah gugur dalam medan perang.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Ciumannya ke kening Sakura membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Ah... Pagi Naruto."

"Pagi Sakura"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, penduduk Konoha pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Naruto segera mencuci mukanya dan berganti pakaian. Sakura segera menyiapkan sarapan.

"Naruto, kamu harus memberitahukannya ke orang lain. Mungkin Kakashi-sensei dapat membantu" Cetus Sakura tiba-tiba ketika menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-Chan, dia akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan berbagai misi. Kau tahu sendiri, kita benar-benar kekurangan shinobi saat ini." jawabnya sambil mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan Sakura.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu Naruto, hal ini sangat tidak biasa."

"Bukankan ada gejala_ Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ di dalam dunia psikologi? mungkin itu penyebabnya."

"Hah, dari mana kau tahu istilah sulit seperti itu? lagipula gejala seperti itu hanya ditemukan pada orang yang mengalami peristiwa traumatis."

"Aku ini Hokage Sakura, sudah sewajarnya aku tahu istilah itu. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Mereka berdua segera pergi menghadiri upacara peringatan untuk para shinobi yang gugur dalam medan perang. Sakura dengan sigap mengenakan jubah hogake untuk Naruto.

Sesampainya di tempat upacara, Naruto dan Sakura segera menempati tempat yang telah disediakan. Naruto memimpin jalannya upacara yang dibantu oleh penasihatnya, Shikamaru. Setelah upacara selesai, Naruto maju dan menyampaikan beberapa patah kata.

"Satu tahun sudah peristiwa itu berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi, mereka semua adalah para pahlawan. Mereka berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi dan kita harus bangga terhadap mereka. Sekarang waktunya untuk membangun kembali Konoha. Aku sebagai Hokage 6, bersama kalian semua akan membangun Konoha menjadi lebih baik dan melindunginya!

"Hm, sangat bersemangat seperti biasa." Shikamaru menanggapinya.

Setelah upacara selesai, para penduduk Konoha segera pulang dan menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Naruto dan Shikamaru bergegas menuju kantor Hokage. Sementara Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk bekerja seperti biasa.

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang telah menunggunya di ruangannya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Keluh Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi Hokage.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini ada upacara dan itu kursiku! Cepat menyinkir dari sana!" Protes Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, jadi bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, seperti yang kita duga." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hm. Kondisi seperti ini sangat sulit. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini. Jumlah shinobi kita tidak cukup. Perang baru berakhir setahun yang lalu, prioritas utama kita adalah memperkuat desa terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila mereka bergerak terlebih dahulu? Pada saat itu kita semua akan berakhir, kita harus bergerak secepat mungkin." Sasuke menjawab.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Sasuke? Kita benar-benar kekurangan informasi tentang mereka saat ini. Kita hanya tahu bahwa mereka mengembangkan jurus itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jurus itu bekerja dan bagaimana kita menghadapi jurus seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Menurut pengamatanku, jurus itu masih belum sempurna. Jurus tersebut belum bisa menyegel jurus yang berasal dari garis keturunun khusus. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka."

"Sasuke benar Shikamaru. Tetapi kita tidak bisa mengerahkan banyak Shinobi. Sasuke, bentuklah tim empat orang. Misi mu adalah menangkap anggota mereka untuk diinterogasi. Ketika semua telah jelas, kita akan menyerang mereka." Perintah Naruto.

"Hm, kau sudah semakin pantas menjadi Hokage, Naruto. Tampaknya tingkat kebodohanmu sudah berkurang."

"Diam kau Sasuke, cepat pergi!"

Sasuke pun meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan misinya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah, aku percaya kepadanya."

"Bukan aku tidak mempercayainya, dia telah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di Konoha. Tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini."

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Ia pun merasakan firasat buruk, tetapi tidak ada lagi Shinobi di Konoha yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelesaikan misi seperti ini. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_"_Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan desa lain? Apakah mereka sudah mulai bertindak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya pesan dari Kazekage dan Raikage baru saja sampai. Tampaknya intel mereka sudah mulai bergerak untuk menyelidiki peristiwa ini. Sudah ada beberapa shinobi Sunagakure yang kehilangan jurus mereka."

"Peristiwa ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing. Bagaimana mungkin jurus dapat disegel seperti itu?"

"Khu khu khu, kamu belum berubah Uzumaki Naruto."

"Suara itu!"

Tiba-tiba ratusan ular muncul di hadapan Naruto. Ular-ular tersebut berkumpul dan muncullah Orochimaru di hadapan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Orochimaru! apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto kemudian bertanya kepada Orochimaru, "Orochimaru apa yang kau lakukan dengan para anbu yang mengawasimu? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tetapi kau masih belum dapat dipercayai sepenuhnya."

"Hm, khu khu khu anbu yang kalian tugaskan itu hanya para junior. Tapi tenanglah, mereka hanya tertidur untuk sementara. Daripada itu aku memiliki satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai peristiwa penyegelan jurus tersebut. Sejujurnya aku pernah meneliti jurus penyegel itu, tetapi kuhentikan karena aku tidak memiliki cukup data."

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?" Shikamaru mulai tertarik.

"Aku ingin keluar desa untuk menyelesaikan penelitianku terhadap jurus penyegel tersebut."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah menelitinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah, aku akan kembali ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikannya. Bagaimana pun juga fasilitas di sini sangat mendukung untuk pengembangan jurusku."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar baikmu Orochimaru." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Orochimaru tersenyum. Seketika itu pula ia menghilang.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa Naruto? Seharusnya kau menugaskan anbu untuk mengikutinya."

"Berhenti cemas untuk hal-hal kecil Shikamaru. Ada sesuatu yang lebih perlu kita cemaskan." Jawab Naruto dengan serius.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah mulai bergerak dengan tim intinya. Sasuke yang baru saja menjadi kepala anbu sudah harus menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti ini, tetapi ini semua dia lakukan demi Konoha yang Itachi titipkan padanya.

"Semua berhenti." Perintah Sasuke.

"Hm, aku belum pernah melihat kekkai seperti ini. Apa yang akan kita lakukan ketua?" Tanya rekan setim Sasuke

"Ini adalah kekkai dua lapis, bila kita berhasil melepas kekkai di luar maka kekkai di luar akan segera membuat kekkai lagi, dengan kata lain kita akan terperangkap di dalamnya. Tidak ada cara lain selain memaksa shinobi yang memasang kekkai ini untuk melepasnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kita mencarinya? Mereka pasti ada di dalam. Apakah kita akan menunggu mereka keluar?"

"Tidak, kekkai seperti ini tidak bisa dibuat atau dilepas dari dalam. Setidaknya pasti ada satu orang yang menjaga kekkai ini. Aku akan mencari mereka menggunakan tikus-tikus ini." Jawab Sai.

"Apa Danzo yang memberitahumu tentang kekkai ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan mengetahui banyak hal bila berada di dalam anbu root." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

Malam semakin larut. Ketika penduduk Konoha sedang terlelap, Naruto mendapatkan mimpi tersebut kembali.

"Aarrgghhhhhhhh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto! Tenanglah! ini aku" Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ini adalah hari keempat Naruto mendapat mimpi itu. Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Naruto, kau harus meminta bantuan! Tidak bisa terus menerus begini!"

"Aku tahu Sakura, tetapi mimpi ini benar-benar aneh. Shinobi itu terus mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kedamaian, rasanya seperti ketika aku melawan pain. Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Apakah mimpi ini ada hubungannya dengan shinobi yang sedang kita incar saat ini?"

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan."

"Jadi kamu tidak mengkhawatirkanku Sakura?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Tetapi masa depan dunia Shinobi saat ini benar-benar terancam."

"Kau benar Sakura."

"Andaikan saja ada orang yang meramal masa depan dunia Shinobi."

"Kamu bilang apa Sakura?"

"Meramal masa depan Shinobi, tapi tentu saja tidak ada orang yang dapat meramal dunia ini."

"Ada! Meskipun dia bukan manusia. Kau benar-benar pintar Sakura! Aku akan pergi meminta ramalannya sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan pergi ke gunung Myobokuzan."

"Myobokuzan? Itu berarti peramal itu adalah…"

Naruto segera meminta gamakichi menggunakan kuchiyose untuk membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke Myobokuzan.

"Kyaa…! Apa-apaan ini? Banyak katak dimana-mana?" Teriak Sakura.

"Ini Myobokuzan Sakura, tentu saja banyak katak. Lagipula bukankah kamu sudah pernah dibawa nenek Tsunade ke hutan Shikkotsu? Di sana tentu banyak siput yang lebih menjijikkan dari katak." Jawab Naruto.

"Bodoh, hutan Shikkotsu adalah tempat yang sangat indah. Siput-siput tidak berkeliaran seperti di sini."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat, tetua katak sudah menunggu kalian. Kalau terlalu lama dia akan lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya." Gamakichi bergegas.

Sementara itu Sai telah menemukan orang yang memasang kekkai ini.

"Semuanya berjumlah 5 orang. Salah satu dari mereka pasti shinobi yang memasang kekkai ini." Sai menjelaskan

"Apakah akan kita sergap sekarang Sasuke?" Tanya anggota Anbu lainnya.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, kita kalah jumlah. Kita butuh pengalih perhatian." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Sai sambil menggambar burung.

Sai segera mendekati dan menyerang musuh. Sai yang pura-pura terdesak segera mundur dan diikuti ketiga musuh.

"Bodoh sekali mereka, terpancing oleh satu musuh."

"Apa mereka benar-benar bodoh atau ini adalah jebakan." Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul musuh di belakang Sasuke dan timnya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Akan kedua temannya terlambat bereaksi dan mati di tangan musuh.

Ketiga musuh yang mengejar Sai ternyata hanyalah kagebushin. Sai yang menyadarinya segera kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke dikepung lima shinobi.

"Sial, situasi ini benar-benar buruk." Pikir Sai.

Sasuke yang dikepung lima shinobi tersebut tetap tenang. Sebagai ketua anbu dan satu-satunya shinobi yang dapat menandingi Naruto, lima shinobi ini bukan apa-apa. Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah Ia tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakan cakranya karena ada kemungkinan untuk disegel.

Sasuke segera menyerang salah satu shinobi musuh tersebut dan membuatnya pingsan. Sasuke kemudian bergegas pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa shinobi yang pingsan tersebut.

"Sai, lakukan." Perintah Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk dan segera menggambar banyak hewan untuk menahan para shinobi itu mengejar mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan Ikeda dan Ryu? Tanya Sai.

"Mereka sudah mati." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berhasil lolos dan segera kembali ke Konoha.

Sementara itu di Myobukuzan, Naruto dan Sakura mendengar ramalan pertapa katak yang sangat mengejutkan. "Dunia shinobi akan berakhir."


End file.
